Playing with Fire
by FunkieCookie
Summary: AU world where the 16 year old Mitsuki, a stunningly beautiful girl, can only sing in cacophony. She strives to become a singer, but can she do it? Ooshige is the manager for Seed Records but her 4th talent has been murdered! Read more in author's page!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story again. Please also take a look at Dying in the Rain. I have three written chapter for this fic already so no need to wait! The lost memory is almost finished and will be updated soon! Look forward to it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite.

* * *

**Playing With Fire****: G.A. Modeling Agency  
**

Izumi: age 19

Nachi: age 17

Takuto: age 18

Madoka: age 17

Meroko: age 17

Wakaouji: age 28

Ooshige: age 24

* * *

Izumi was upset and he childishly tried to show it to every one of his co-workers by stomping extra hard on the wood floor boards. Of course, he only attracted curious looks with which he responded with a deep, menacing glare to—Every. Single. Person.

"Come on dude and chill out," Nachi said and slapped Izumi on the back. "You're gonna scare our fans away. Besides, it's not that bad. Think of it as community service-"

"Um, for our talent agency?" Izumi cut in. "No, I don't think so. That's hardly 'community service'. If anything, I say they are just using my name to promote the next top model. They're making ME wake up on my HOLIDAY and drag my ASS out here to pick a winner for some STUPID model contest for their equally STUPID company! Don't you see, they're using me!" To show his frustration, Izumi threw his hands in the air.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, they're using me too!" Nachi chuckled and slapped him on the back.

Izumi crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Sometimes, I just want to beat up your pretty face." Izumi scowled.

"Nah, you wouldn't do that!" Nachi said confidently as he put his arm around his shoulder. "Then you won't have a partner for all your photo shoots. You would be a goner without me to keep you straight."

"As if I care," Izumi muttered but Nachi just smiled, knowing that Izumi didn't mean anything. He just woke up on the wrong side of the bed—well, 4 hours earlier than usual on his 'holiday'.

The pair didn't say anything to each other inside the elevator. Their three body guards stood in front of them ready to clear the way for the duo once the elevator doors opened. Izumi was still sulking so rather than greeting the reporters with a smiling face like Nachi, he was frowning. The two walked through the double doors revealing a large evaluation room, equipped with a stage. After the two were safely in the evaluation room, one body guard went inside with them while the others stood outside the door, stopping all the reporters trying to squeeze through. Both Nachi and Izumi took their seats in the middle of the long table. Izumi looked to the left of him.

"Great. We're an hour early. I thought Jonathan would do that. Hey, who's sitting next to us?" Izumi asked Nachi and propped up his feet on the table to get comfortable enough to catch up on some shut eye. Nachi shrugged and flipped through his overview packet that was on his desk.

"According to this, the other guest judges are the famous singer from Real Records, Takuto Kira and the singer from Seed Records Tomoko Engoki. Have you met them before?"

"No, and I don't keep up with the singing business. I don't know what Jonathan is thinking, letting all these non-models come judge. I swear, it's only for the publicity… as if ours isn't enough already," Izumi smirked. "He need to get that piece of information into that thick head of his."

"Well, it is the first time we're letting women models into our company," Nachi mused. "I guess boss-san wants as much media coverage as possible."

"Geez, I really don't understand him." Izumi shook his head. "We're not the G.A. Modeling Agency (Gentlemen's Alliance) for no reason you know! It's supposed to be an all MALE modeling agency! Why did he suddenly want to let women into this?"

"That's simple." A voice said that caused both Izumi and Nachi to turn around. "Oh, and Izumi, feet off the table!" the voice also ordered. Izumi put his feet down, reluctantly.

In the corner of the room was Jonathan, slowly walking towards them, heels clicking on the floorboards. He stared the two boys down with authority.

"We're expanding after a certain model made a curious proposal to the G.A." Jonathan smiled mischievously knowing that he would tick Izumi off.

Izumi's patience was wearing thin, especially since he had to give up his holiday to sit through this junk. He also hated it when Jonathan did that, being so secretive about his (usually) dim-witted plans.

"And who is this 'certain model'?" Izumi asked through gritted teeth. As Nachi leaned in and whispered, "Hey man, keep your cool. It's not worth it."

"Oh you'll find out soonnnnn," Jonathan taunted and laughed when he saw Izumi's hand forming a fist. "Oh, the guests are here. You'll find you answer soon Izumi." Jonathan continued.

Grudgingly, Izumi sat up again, back straight against his chair, to reform his top model composure. As the door opened there were a blinding amount of flashes outside, making it seemed as if the guests were walking through a tunnel filled with shimmering lights.

The first person walking in was the singer Tomoko Engoki with her manager Masami Ooshige. Then it was world renowned producer and manager Keiichi Wakaouji with his protégée Takuto Kira with a girl practically hanging off his arm—

"Madoka Wakamatsu??" Both Izumi and Eichi whispered in astonishment. They were both surprised. Madoka was the most famous female top model of the era and has a bright future ahead of her.

Izumi nudged Jonathan and asked, "Wait… the 'certain model'… it isn't her is it?"

* * *

Please review! Second chapter will come up as soon as I get three feedbacks. Not too much to ask right?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back from Hong Kong!

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite.

* * *

**Playing With Fire****: G.A. Modeling Agency  
**

Izumi: age 19

Nachi: age 17

Takuto: age 18

Madoka: age 17

Meroko: age 17

Wakaouji: age 28

Ooshige: age 24

* * *

Previously on Playing with Fire

"And who is this 'certain model'?" Izumi asked through gritted teeth. As Nachi leaned in and whispered, "Hey man, keep your cool. It's not worth it."

"Oh you'll find out soonnnnn," Jonathan taunted and laughed when he saw Izumi's hand forming a fist. "Oh, the guests are here. You'll find you answer soon Izumi." Jonathan continued.

Grudgingly, Izumi sat up again, back straight against his chair, to reform his top model composure. As the door opened there were a blinding amount of flashes outside, making it seemed as if the guests were walking through a tunnel filled with shimmering lights.

The first person walking in was the singer Tomoko Engoki with her manager Masami Ooshige. Then it was world renowned producer and manager Keiichi Wakaouji with his protégée Takuto Kira with a girl practically hanging off his arm—

"Madoka Wakamatsu??" Both Izumi and Eichi whispered in astonishment. They were both surprised. Madoka was the most famous female top model of the era and has a bright future ahead of her.

Izumi nudged Jonathan and asked, "Wait… the 'certain model'… it isn't her is it?"

* * *

I'm happy to say that it is."Jonathan smirked knowing that Izumi would be unhappy that someone will be stealing his limelight. Jonathan's smirk quickly changed to a warm, welcoming smile as he walked forward towards the model.

"Look at that two-faced phony…" Izumi muttered to Nachi with which he replied, "Well, he is our boss. What can you do about it?"

"Welcome Madoka, Takuto, Wakaouji-san. Please take you're seats when you're ready. A big welcome to you too, Engoki-san and Ooshige-san" Jonathan said, nodding towards each person as he said their name.

Izumi was following Madoka in the corner of his eye as she plopped down on the seat next to Nachi. She was officially now his rival.

"Erm, Madoka," Takuto whispered. "You're not supposed to be sitting there. You're not a judge."

"Damn right," Izumi smiled and murmured in a low voice so only Nachi could hear. Nachi chuckled.

"But I want to sit next to you, Takuto." Madoka pouted. Izumi rolled his eyes and muttered , "Women…"

"Madoka, stop being difficult…" Takuto replied.

"I'm sorry, but Takuto here, is right," Izumi leaned back and said with an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

Madoka glared at Izumi for a second and then smiled sweetly at Takuto and wrapped her arms around him. "But Takuto…" she purred. "I'm sure you could do something about that can't you? Just ask them to pull up a chair. Won't you do that? For me?"

Takuto pushed her back gently. "Come on Madoka. Don't be a bad girl, you know I can't do that. Go sit with Wakaouji for now. It's not that bad."

"He's right Madoka. It's not that bad," Izumi smirked as he played devil's advocate.

"Hymph," Madoka stood up and before she stomped away, she managed to give Izumi a cold glare.

"Nice meeting you too!" Izumi called out after her and saluted her.

"That wasn't smart," Nachi pointed out.

"Why is that? That just made my day a little bit more enjoyable."

"For one, we're working with her starting Monday."

"Crap! Wait… so, who's afraid of her? I'll show her how the real models work in G.A. and then she'll be—hey!"

Jonathan cut Izumi off by bonking him on the head with his notepad. He lowered his head and whispered to Izumi, "Play nice and stop goofing off. It's starting."

While Izumi was making Madoka mad, he didn't realize that most of the guests had already took their places and the photographers were along the sides ready to take photos of the contestants aspiring to be the new talent of the G.A. Modeling Agency.

Jonathan, who was the founder of the G.A. Modeling Agency now now took the center of the stage. "Welcome to the fourth annual Gentlemen's Alliance talent search. Only three short years ago, our very own famous faces now representing the G.A. were found. Please give a hand to Izumi Lio and Nachi Shidou!"

Izumi and Nachi made their way to the stage as the camera crew furiously took pictures of the dynamic duo. After giving a short speech (that was all impromptu) about their mission statement and the reason for hold such an elaborate contest, the two sat down. Jonathan went on to introduce the special guests and they all stood up as their name was called.

Jonathan cleared his throat, "Also, I would like to introduce to you our new model Madoka Wakamatsu. It is a pleasure and honor for the G.A. to have her here and to work with us. Did I mention that she will be our first female model? We are expecting great things from her in the future." Izumi made a face at that while all audiences clapped. Madoka stood up from her place and turned around to wave at the camera crew.

"To put a twist on this, today's talent search will not be for male models, but for female models, our first generation of female G.A. models will be born!"

Through the whole contest, Izumi was trying very hard to stifle his yawns. He was THAT bored. All the girls were pretty mediocre; he could tell judging from the way they stood, and how they strutted their non-existent 'stuff' on four inch heels- downright terrible. It didn't take them that long to cut the list of fifty down to ten. It turned out that the ten were now going to be accepted to the G.A.

"Gah. That was beyond boring." Izumi said in a low voice to Nachi. Nachi just sighed at his friend.

"These ten girls will be admitted into the G.A. as an understudy to their mentor Wakamatsu-san. Only until Wakamatsu-san feels that they are ready, will the girls truly represent G.A. Out of these ten girls, only five will make it to be our first generation models for G.A."

Izumi laughed, "Meaning they still have to undergo torture. They're gonna have fun."

Nachi nodded in agreement as they exited the room. "I think Madoka has a lot of stuff under her sleeves,"he added.

Izumi and Nachi were walking to the dressing room when suddenly there was a loud commotion. Their body guards were running towards them and started ushering them to the back door, huddling around them in a protective stance.

"What's going on?" Nachi asked.

"It's not safe here," the bodyguard replied and pushed his subjects along. "Tomoko Engoki has just been shot on her way out of the studio. We can't pinpoint where the sniper is so it's estremely dangerous to stay here."

"That girl was from Seed Records right?" Nachi questioned he was being pushed into their limousine.

The bodyguard looked troubled. "Yes," he replied grimly. "This is the fourth case were someone has died in Seed Records."

* * *

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sad to see (from the traffic log) that this Fic is not that popular with readers... please tell me what you like/dislike about this Fic so I can improve it. It might be discontinued if I get no feedback on what's missing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite.

* * *

**Playing With Fire****: G.A. Modeling Agency  
**

Izumi: age 19

Nachi: age 17

Takuto: age 18

Madoka: age 17

Meroko: age 17

Wakaouji: age 28

Ooshige: age 24

* * *

Previously on Playing with Fire

Izumi and Nachi were walking to the dressing room when suddenly there was a loud commotion. Their body guards were running towards them and started ushering them to the back door, huddling around them in a protective stance.

"What's going on?" Nachi asked.

"It's not safe here," the bodyguard replied and pushed his subjects along. "Tomoko Engoki has just been shot on her way out of the studio. We can't pinpoint where the sniper is so it's estremely dangerous to stay here."

"That girl was from Seed Records right?" Nachi questioned he was being pushed into their limousine.

The bodyguard looked troubled. "Yes," he replied grimly. "This is the fourth case were someone has died in Seed Records."

* * *

Ooshige was at her favorite place. Whenever she was happy, sad, or just had her frequent mood swings, she would come here; it's somewhat like her happy land: the sake shop.

"One more sake! I'm out over here!" Ooshige hollered. "Make it quick!"

The waiter shook his head in disapproval. She has already ordered 5 sakes. "You're gonna blow your liver if you keep drinking like that, lady." He told her blatantly.

"I don't care!" Ooshige hiccupped. "It's a very, very sad day. The fourth one…. She had so much talent too." Ooshige plopped her head on the table and fell asleep. She was really tired.

The waiter shrugged and muttered, "As long as you have the money to pay your bill, you can stay as long as you want, lady."

Ooshige answered him with a light snore.

Later towards the evening, Ooshige was still at the shop but was rudely awakened by her cell phone. She picked it up and snapped, "WHAT?"

"Ooshige!" The voice on the other line bellowed, "Have you been drinking again?"

Ooshige jolted awake when she realized the person on the other line was her boss. The panicky Ooshige answered, "Yes sir… I mean no sir! Um…" she lowered her voice, "Did something happen at the office?"

"What do you think?" her boss spat out. "This is our fourth star, Ooshige. This is probably intentional… someone has their eye on us Ooshige and we don't know who. You better find another replacement soon. I don't know who but find one. Preferably a naive girl who doesn't keep up with the entertainment business… someone who does not know what has been happening."

"Yes sir. I'll start first thing tomorrow morning" Ooshige assured.

"You're job is on the line." Her boss replied flatly and hung up.

"Gosh darn it," Ooshige muttered under her breath.

"Since you're awake now, here's the bill," the waiter walked over and set it on her desk.

"Oh, thank you." Ooshige absently mindedly picked up the bill and scanned the contents on the list lethargically. "A total of-- WHAT??? There is NO WAY that I ate that much." She screamed out.

* * *

The next morning, Ooshige was extremely sore and had a horrible hangover thanks to her previous night's sake frenzy. Ooshige rubbed her head, trying to alleviate her aching head as she dragged herself out of bed. She looked at the clock and hissed. She was ten minutes late for work already. She had the tendency to forget to set her alarm clock when she's drunk.

Ooshige decided not to drive today to work, after all, she couldn't concentrate at all and she had just recently bought an apartment a few streets down from Seed Records. Ooshige raced down the street with her eyes focused on the pavement. She was determined to not get sidetracked by the stalls along the streets. Ooshige was practically at the main entrance of Seed Records when she ran into someone and knocked that person to the ground.

"Ouch!" a female voice cried.

Ooshige panicked and furiously apologized with a low bow. She kept repeating 'sorry' over and over again until she overcame the embarrassment to look at the girl on the ground. Ooshige gasped and froze. The girl… she was…

"You're beautiful…" Ooshige murmured.

"What?" the brown haired girl blinked twice and cocked her head to one side, confused.

"Ehhh," Ooshige snapped out of her daze and quickly helped the girl up to her feet. "I was saying… erm… I'm extremely sorry for knocking into you. I was in a hurry to get to work." Ooshige gestured towards Seed Records with her head.

"It's okay. I'm alright." The girl replied with a smile.

"_She has a nice voice…"_ Ooshige noted.

"Hmm… Seed Records…" the girl tucked a loose lock of her flowing auburn hair behind her ear. "Is that some kind of department store?"

Ooshige froze at her spot, stunned… "_No way. This girl doesn't know what Seed Records is?"_

Ooshige smiled, "No, Seed Records is a talent agency and my name Ooshige Masami. Do you have a moment actually? I can show you around as an apology, Miss..."

"Call me Mitsuki. Koyama Mitsuki." Mitsuki replied with a bright smile. "I actually don't have anything planned for today so I'd love a tour!"

"_I guess I've found my new star…"_

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
